


罗生门

by case_watermelon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/case_watermelon/pseuds/case_watermelon
Summary: 最动人时光，未必天荒地老。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	罗生门

凑崎纱夏从首尔出差回来，还没来得及上床好好大睡一觉，她的舍友兼心腹名井南就对她说：最近我有点忙，想让你帮忙照顾照顾我的朋友。凑崎笑眯眯地看着她，身上还带着雨的气息，她眨眨眼睛：诶？

名井早料到她会有如此装傻充愣的表现，自顾自地说：你会答应的。她冲里屋喊了一声：子瑜。门应声而开，一个个子高高的女孩子从其中走出来，凑崎的目光移过去，只一眼就移不开眼：名井南的朋友长了一张极其俊丽和可爱的脸，正中凑崎下怀。名井与她相处二十年有余，不论是作为青梅竹马还是部下，都知道凑崎的老毛病：对女性抱有极大的柔情，如果是漂亮的女性，更没有拒绝的理由。  
凑崎挥挥手：“那就这样吧。”

周子瑜是名井回美国时认识的朋友，漂亮精致，是上等人家的孩子。已经移籍到日本，在大阪有属于自己的家，因此不必打扰凑崎和名井的起居。等名井带周子瑜离开，凑崎立刻差人调查周子瑜的背景，不论是资料还是住址都没有特别之处，来自台湾的女孩子履历干净，不论怎么看都只是普普通通的学生。想来若非家世清白，名井也不会把她领到家主面前，代为照顾。

凑崎调查人家的背景，意外地收获了几张生活照，上面的周子瑜比她刚刚看见的稚嫩上一些，已经顾盼生辉，站在景点前露出腼腆的笑。凑崎捏着照片看了一会儿，没有随手扔掉，把它们妥帖地放进了抽屉里。

所谓照顾，也不过就是登门陪一陪，没有过多的交集。凑崎以黑道少主的身份长大，接任之前一向顺风顺水，哪有照顾别人的道理，因此，她在得知只需要在名井没时间的时候小小地陪伴一下周子瑜时松了一口气。第二天她登门拜访周子瑜，乱七八糟的东西迎面撞进凑崎眼睛里——周子瑜刚到大阪，还在整理自己的东西，凑崎今日来访，自然就被征用成了劳动力。

她帮周子瑜收拾照片，上面印着的都是学生时代的周子瑜，穿着水手服，面对摄像头时还有些扭捏。学生时代的她虽然有些青涩，但身高已经相当卓越，脸蛋漂亮，鹤立鸡群地站在一群女生中间，俨然是一个校园明星。凑崎兴致勃勃地翻了一会儿，回过头问：“你以前在高中是不是加入过什么社团啊？”

周子瑜应声探头，走过来看凑崎手上的照片，凑得很近：“嗯，以前加入过拉拉队。”

“诶——”关西人拖长了尾音，笑眯眯的，“子瑜这么好看，一定很受欢迎吧。”

周子瑜好像脸红了，她小小声地说：“……嗯。”

自那以后，她们开始熟络起来，到后面连名井都有些插不上话，青梅竹马觉得凑崎很不行，斜眼看她：当初是谁不愿意帮我照顾子瑜的？

凑崎又眨着桃花眼：不是我。

家主的工作主要是作出决断，在没有大事发生的时间里闲得发慌，所以凑崎任由自己天天往周子瑜家跑、带她去自己喜欢的地方玩。凑崎今年二十七岁，已经十分可靠，却在周子瑜面前像个活泼的小孩，全然没有在家时的威风。她陪周子瑜去环球影城，怂恿她买跟自己配套的小黄人手链，又在门口的花店买了一大捧蔷薇，一半放进周子瑜餐桌上的花瓶里，一半被凑崎放在自己家门口，那一星期名井只要进门就会打喷嚏，凑崎为此面对了名井一周的臭脸。她们在星光璀璨的夜晚看一个爱情商业片，电影拍得很不错，凑崎却一直在看周子瑜的侧脸，年下聚精会神地看着，她对这样的电影似乎很感兴趣。凑崎飘飘然地想：她好可爱啊。

如果名井在这里，多半会马上意识到：sana这是要完了。

带美丽的女人回家是凑崎二十二岁开始出现的奇怪爱好，名井对此向来毫无意见，她们的宅子很大，她大可以跑到最远的客房去睡，隔音相当好，能给她一个可以安心打游戏、织毛线的夜晚。只是最近她发现凑崎带回来的女人似乎在往一个类型靠，无外乎是黑色长发、棕色眼仁，腰又细又长，最近还有越来越高的趋势。

名井觉得有哪里怪怪的。只是从小的习惯让她制止了这一想法：不去多管凑崎的闲事，只要她不在重要的时刻智商下降就随她折腾。事实上，不论是名井还是已经跟她们分开很久的平井，从小到大都对凑崎的私生活毫无兴趣。  
名井两年前遭到袭击，捡回一条命，腿却落下病根，每到阴雨天就会隐隐作痛，凑崎体恤她，不给她需要干部镇场的任务以外的工作。此事还有对组织来说微不足道的后续：平井桃得知此事，怒火中烧，当即拿着枪杀进敌阵，弹无虚发，为名井报了仇，为此锒铛入狱，就是凑崎也保不住她。彼时凑崎当上家主不到两年，心腹一个坐牢一个重伤，即使凑崎向来脾气温柔，也忍不住大发雷霆，那些日子里靠近她的除了名井，皆对这样的家主有了心理阴影。

凑崎二十二岁那年，父亲死于黑帮火拼，已无全尸，凑崎见到他的最后一面，便是一具已经残破到认不出的尸体，当时她还没从大学毕业。长辈一半忙于处理丧事，一半为她筹办即位仪式，凑崎一一应了，表现出超乎常人的冷静。只有名井知道，她白天应酬长辈与别组前来慰问的人，晚上回到卧室，紧紧地握住自己与平井的手。即便是这样都没有流泪，凑崎强大到让她感到不可思议，又徒然可怜起她：二十二岁时他人还未正式踏入社会、遭遇现实的毒打，凑崎已经失去亲人，要扛起整个组织。那时的她过于让人怜爱，以至于五年后，每逢凑崎发脾气，名井也能因此宽宏大量，从不追责。

她最近也不是没有事做，属下来报，他们的交易频频被警方稽查，幸好近期没有出格的货物，逃过一劫。名井疑心有内鬼，便告诉了凑崎，自己则打算亲自调查。家主却挥挥手制止了她：“交给多贤去做就好。”

“最近快到梅雨季节了，南好好休息，别管这些了。”凑崎咬着叉子，担心地看着她，细声细气地说，“我相信她们会把这件事情处理好。”

凑崎自小就是男男女女追逐的对象，高中时收到的千纸鹤，至今仍被她凌乱地塞进箱子里，放在柜子最底下。写满爱慕之情的情书她从来没有打开过，她打开箱子的时候才发现落了灰，信封整整齐齐地别好，忠实地承受着万人迷的冷落。凑崎摸摸鼻子，没有愧疚之心地把它们翻出来。

拿来写情书的纸质地良好又漂亮，如今唯一的用途就是用来给周子瑜演示如何叠千纸鹤。凑崎手工艺制作逊得不行，唯有折纸是在年轻时为了逗女孩子开心专门研究过，其熟练程度更甚她的枪法，老爷子恨铁不成钢，为此骂了她很多次，凑崎在父亲面前严肃地保证绝不再犯，私下里我行我素，堪称败家子。

高中毕业后，凑崎很少再玩这样的把戏。年轻时玩是觉得恋爱有意思，长大后不玩是已经投身于更加简单的肉体关系。她叠给周子瑜看，还知道害臊，把情书的字迹偷偷摸摸藏起来。凑崎折完最后一步，一只千纸鹤停在她掌心，平假名和汉字蜿蜒着爬向千纸鹤细长的颈，字里行间都写满了少女的心事。凑崎捏住了翅膀，慢慢摸过了凹陷的折痕。

她把千纸鹤递给周子瑜：子瑜喜欢这个吗？

周子瑜坐在羊毛地毯上，如同坐在花丛中的芙罗拉，低头凝视着手中小玩意。凑崎向来很喜欢这个羊毛地毯，柔软又舒适，踩上去时绒毛簇拥过来，几乎能淹没脚背，是父亲留下来的东西。如今雪白的绒毛给周子瑜作衬，她轻轻用脸颊蹭了蹭千纸鹤，像刚出生不久的小狗：我喜欢。

凑崎下意识屏住呼吸。她疑心是爱神偷偷潜入家中，将小小的金箭轻柔地扎进她的心房。

她就是在这一刻爱上周子瑜的。

新一年在凑崎二十八岁生日过后两天到来，名井换下旧的日历，在翻阅的时候掐指一算：满打满算，凑崎已经四个月没有带女人回家。她大为吃惊，此事过于反常，以至于她在凑崎走过来的时候偷偷问：“你是不是遭到替身攻击了？”

“不要对我使用漫画术语。”凑崎说，“你知道我没这么闲。”

名井更吃惊了：那就是恋爱了。

说是吃惊，其实名井只是语调更疑惑了一点，眉毛向上扬了一个微小的弧度，整个表情并无明显变化。凑崎没有反驳，自顾自地走开了。

名井指出：“说实话，你还没有我出门多——去掉出门狩猎的时候。跟子瑜说一下，我下周四不在大阪，就说出差了，有事找你。”

“抱歉。”凑崎说，表情并无悔意。

她好像把所有的精力都投身于恋爱之中，做所有热恋中人会做的所有事情。跟周子瑜出去玩已经是常态，接吻和做爱通常都在周子瑜家里干，美其名曰不想打扰名井。凑崎柔软的头发蹭着周子瑜的喉咙，软软地称赞她的呻吟是世界上最美妙的声音。夜不归宿是常有的事，有时候她在这边洗澡，周子瑜帮她吹头发，指尖轻轻按过她的头皮，凑崎觉得又舒服又困倦，差点倒在周子瑜怀里。在周子瑜身边，她不是年轻有为的黑道头目，只是一个陷入爱情的普通人。

想一直这样生活下去。她想，不做头目也可以，这就是她追逐的幸福。

一日凑崎接到一个电话，那头的人声称自己掌握有凑崎急需的情报，条件是凑崎独自前往指定地点，不然将酿成大祸。无头无尾的威胁，不知真假的情报，自然无法打动身经百战的凑崎，可她坐在椅子上咂摸一会儿，又对自己的得力部下宣布将会赴约。很无聊嘛。她笑呵呵的，一对一我还没输过呢。名井老爷子听了，就知道是年少的家主无聊时的消遣。

到了约定的时间，凑崎果然单刀赴会，欣然前往。出于一些恶趣味的心情，她故意晚到了一个小时，凑崎对自己很有自信，并未安排人埋伏在这里，就算是最近的一波人开车也要十分钟才能赶到。前来接头的人也是独自一人，在冷风中空等一个小时，也没有露出不耐烦的神色。见到她的时候打了声招呼：大名鼎鼎的凑崎小姐。

凑崎谦虚道：倒也没有很有名。她眯起眼睛，语调没有起伏：“你说的条件我已兑现，究竟是什么要紧的情报？如果你只是耍我玩，那浪费我时间的代价你是清楚的。”

你晚到了一个小时。那人说，不过也没关系，因为你注定要在今夜意识到这个情报……如果你按时与我会面，或许就能挽回一些事情。

就在这时，凑崎接到了金多贤打来的电话，她说今夜的走私交易被警方埋伏，名井负责押送货物，在战中身受重伤，现在在ICU，是生是死尚不知晓。

被抓住的时候那人仍在得意地笑：知道名井今夜不在大阪的，只有寥寥数人，知道并会消息散播出去的人还要更少。你还不明白吗？你要找的内鬼，就是周——

之后的话他再也说不出来了。凑崎把枪管塞进他喉咙里，毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。

过了很长一段时间凑崎才意识到自己做了什么。面前的人被开了瓢，红红白白的东西溅了她一脸，鲜血湿湿热热的，她眨眨眼睛，立刻就有还未凝固的血珠从她睫毛上滚落下来。她把手里的尸体扔到地上，站起来，江边的风呼呼地刮过来，她感觉脸上的皮肤绷紧了。

凑崎摸出自己的手机，打电话给侯在周边的下属。她手上都是血，在屏幕上滑开，她面无表情地用力，像要把屏幕按出一个洞。好不容易打出去，凑崎立刻叫人过来处理尸体，她缓了口气，这才意识到自己的手抖得厉害，几乎拿不稳手机。

多开一辆车。她在电话里说。我现在要去医院。

从江边驱车前往医院要二十分钟，足够凑崎把脸上的血擦净，褪成一个光鲜亮丽的家主。凑崎走进医院，随手抓住一个黑衣西装男，劈头就问：名井情况如何？她能擦干沾在脸上的血，却不能摘净干涸在发上的血痂，面无表情之下，宛如一个形貌美丽的罗刹。被她抓住的部下没见过家主这般架势，吓得话都说不出：干部她……

送她过来的老爷子看不下去，把西装男从她手上解救下来：问他没用，要问医生。凑崎年纪虽轻，个子也小，气势却迫人，就算不常莅临此间，负责人也能猜出她地位不低。此时正有人走过来，要向她汇报情况。

多处中弹，不知能否挺过去。此外，腿部重伤，又有旧伤，就算能治好，日后也会行动不便，也许不能再走。

凑崎倒吸一口凉气：有无康复可能？

微乎其微。

这一块区域陷入令人窒息的沉默。凑崎不说话，旁人也不敢吱声，无人胆敢打扰惊闻噩耗的家主，侯在一边的保镖低着头不看她，直到凑崎挥退他们：都走开吧。

来之前她看了一眼时间，时钟已经归零，迈入新的一天。巧合的是，三年前的今天，正是平井因杀人被断案，与她们分离的那天；三年后，她保护的名井重伤，面临着残疾的可能。

凑崎在走廊枯坐一夜，未曾合眼。重症监护室的提示灯由红转绿，她没有前去探望，而是起身离开了医院。

凑崎走进探视室的时候平井已经等在那里了，看见她时不意外地挥了挥手：今天怎么是你来了？小南呢，她有事要忙吗……

凑崎打断她：南受了重伤，生死未卜，腿伤比三年前更重，有残废的可能。

话音刚落，平井身体前倾，好像想扑过来，又努力地克制住了。她抓住桌沿，呼吸不稳，指节泛白：“你怎么能让她去干这么危险的事？”

她一字一句地说：你发过誓，要替我保护她。

平井的目光像钢刀一样劈过来，比语言更有力地谴责违背誓言的人。凑崎在这样的眼神下泰然自若地与她对视，半晌低下头，回避了平井，低低地说：我会为她报仇的。

她藏在桌下的手已经被自己的指甲掐出月牙似的痕迹。

十二年前，十六岁的凑崎曾和幼驯染们出演罗密欧与朱丽叶，凑崎是茂丘西奥，名井和平井分别出演班伏里奥和罗密欧。时过境迁，当年扮演朱丽叶、幸运地得到平井一吻的女孩子已经在脑海中风干，成为记忆中的一捧尘土。那时凑崎最爱干的事情就是躺在平井膝上，含情脉脉地念：罗密欧，没有我你可怎么办……平井总是因为她而笑场。戏剧排不下去，名井走过来，赏她们一人一个爆栗。

如今平井入狱，名井已经昏睡两天，没有苏醒的征兆。凑崎坐在病床旁，握住名井的手，把她的手轻轻贴在自己脸上。掌心触感有些湿润，她松开手看了看，才发现自己出了一手的汗。

在血液汇成的细河里，她的心逐渐变得坚硬起来。

周子瑜做梦了。梦不止一个，她梦到她坐在三年前的警车上，后座坐着衣服上染血的平井；过了一会儿场景又变，这次她踏在接见室的门槛上，直到望见坐在对面的平井，才意识到自己回到了卧底前最后一次给平井探监的夜晚。她开口对平井说，我以后可能没有时间来看你了。衣着体面的囚犯隔着玻璃看她，没有说话。那一刻平井是否意识到，面前这个关照她三年的警官，即将对自己的至亲好友动手？周子瑜不知道。她又觉得平井已经意识到了。

我知道你有想要追求的东西，警官。平井轻声说，你追求正义……正义是非常虚无缥缈的东西。你们或许看不起我们，认为我们是社会的渣滓，但即使是我们，也在追逐幸福……

为了那一点点可能出现的幸福的未来，我们可以奋不顾身。

在和凑崎交往的这段时间里，周子瑜总会想起这句话。七年前，凑崎的父辈在大阪为非作歹，殃及无辜。警方调查几次，都频频受阻，最终不了了之。直到三年前平井因冲动杀人入了狱，才有了些眉目，最终追查到凑崎头上。

周子瑜的正义和凑崎、名井乃至平井的幸福，是难以共存的东西。但仍然有短暂的时刻，她被凑崎所打动，想要成全她的幸福。直到昨夜，跟她接头的人告诉她名井重伤，周子瑜才意识到一切已经向着不可挽回的方向倾倒过去。

她又梦到凑崎，年轻人捧着千纸鹤，神情哀戚。她的面孔藏在大雨里，雨水成为她的保护伞，让周子瑜不能看清。凑崎一步步走过来，溅起的雨水化为浓雾，雾气中她手里被塞了什么东西，触感湿冷，周子瑜低头看，千纸鹤被雨水打湿，在她手里迅速地萎顿下来。

她醒过来，时针指向四点。周子瑜坐起来，靠在床头发呆。冥冥之中，她感觉到命运的恶兽已经靠近了她。

凑崎按响了门铃。


End file.
